


Happy n’ Neutral

by lilhoney



Category: call me kevin - Fandom, tomodachi life
Genre: Call me kevin, Default - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Romance, Tomodachi Life - Freeform, Turg - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhoney/pseuds/lilhoney
Summary: Turg is a happy-go-lucky guy with a heart of gold and looks that could kill.Default is a woman.Can the two find love on Great name Island?
Relationships: Turg/Default
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Happy n’ Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed to find after CallMeKevin’s latest vid that no one had written any Turg x Default fan fiction, so I took it upon myself to finally make a contribution to the fandom. Enjoy! (Or not, your choice, really.)  
> (I’m neither a writer or an expert on this matter, but I will indeed try my best.)

It was another day on Great name Island... And now that Kevin wasn’t playing, the residents could live happily and do whatever they wanted without worry that their programming or the overlords will punish them. Good thing, too, because the day _was_ beautiful.

“But not as beautiful as Default,” Turg thought happily. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Default was the only normal-looking person residing on Great name, or the fact that Turg found beauty in everything. Regardless, Turg couldn’t help but think Default was beautiful in her own way, despite how everyone around her only saw her as... well, _D_ _efault._ The moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew that she was so much more. That she would _become_ more. More than her namesake, than all the expectations held to her. And he was right. She soon became a favorite among fans and friends alike, Turg being both her first and biggest fan. Today, while he was still free, he was going to confess his feelings to her. A hopeless romantic paired with an unfeeling husk of a human being? What could go wrong?

He joyfully skipped out of his room and to Default’s, hoping to find her inside. But when he rang the doorbell, no one came to answer. _That’s strange,_ he thought. Default was usually quick to answer the door. Perhaps “quick” isn’t the right word, but, well, she usually answered it eventually.   
Turg took a step back, bumping into Jim, who was dragging what looked to be a suspiciously body-shaped trashbag. The latter rolled his eyes and looked at Turg in disgust. Unless he just looked at all things that way. If that were the case, then, he was just looking at him. “Jim.” Turg said, unbothered by the blood seeping out of the bag. “Where is Default?”   
He’d obviously been taking some speech courses online to match Default’s intellect.   
Jim shrugged aggressively. “I don’t know, but I’m busy, so ask someone who cares. Like Grognak. Or literally anyone else.” He then continued to drag the body- er, _trashbag_ \- down the hall. Turg thought, _Jim must have some leaky recycling,_ and moved on to Grognak’s room. Before he could ring the doorbell, though, he remembered Default’s favorite place.

_Turg smart._

He headed immediately towards the beach. 

He found Default in her usual spot, her knees curled up to her chest. Her blank eyes stared into the sea while her very ordinary brown hair swayed in the gentle breeze. Turg admired her for a moment before sitting down next to her and holding his own knees to his chest, because he was still learning how to do human things by observing others. Default turned her head at Turg, her facial expression not changing in the slightest to say whether or not she was glad to see him. “Good afternoon.” Was all she said before she resumed looking off into the distance.   
“Hello.” Turg said. ”What are you looking at?”   
Default gave no indication that she heard what Turg asked, let alone that she knew he was still sitting there with her. Turg wondered if he should repeat the question or not. But after a few silent seconds, Default gave her answer. “The ocean.”   
Admittedly, Turg liked that Default wasn’t poetic or wordy. Too many words confused him, and Default always said enough words for him to understand.   
“I like the ocean.” Turg tried to think about exactly how to say his next words. He didn’t need to think very long, though. Turg never did for more than a second or two. “It’s pretty.”   
Default swiveled her head towards him and said, “Okay.”   
Turg couldn’t help but blush. For a second, it was almost as if Default changed her tone of voice to be softer when she talked to him. It reminded him of grand romances he’d seen on television, and how sometimes he’d imagine himself and Default in the roles of the leads. Turg liked to let himself dream a little. He was nothing if not a dreamer ( _and somewhat of a monstrosity, but shhhh, he doesn’t need to know that_ ). “It’s pretty... like you.” Turg said.   
Default turned to look at Turg, her soulless eyes meeting his...  
 _This is it_ , thought Turg. The moment of truth. He was going to find out how Default felt about him, finally. And after what seemed like a painful eternity, Default responded. “Okay.”   
Turg blushed and looked away. _Classic Default. “_ Default, no, I... I like you.”   
Default stared at him. It was hard to tell if she was actually thinking about what he said or if she was constipated. Maybe that’s what drew Turg in so much. She was an enigma. A puzzle no one could solve. Except Turg. But only if she was to let him into her heart and into her life... Was she going to? Was she going to reject him? Turg started sweating nervously as Default’s gaze remained trained on him. Then suddenly, she said something that changed Turg’s life, possibly forever.   
  
“Okay.” 

Turg beamed. “You feel the same?”   
“I don’t feel one way or the other.” She responded as she turned her head to gaze back at the horizon.   
It wasn’t an ideal response in a typical situation, but with Default... she might as well have told Turg she loved him.

Turg felt tears of joy form at his eyes. “Oh, Default... I love you too.”   
She looked into the windows of his soul and replied monotonously, “Alright.”   
Turg smiled. It was a horrific sight.   
He took Default’s hand in his own. She briefly glanced at Turg, but said nothing. That had to be a sign, right? Turg, simpleminded as he was, decided to take it as one, and the new couple stared off into the sunset, hand in hand. 

The air buzzed with a certain excitement, one that Great name Island hadn’t experienced in a long time, maybe not ever. This was the start of something new. Of something beautiful. And hopefully, of something that will last a lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if i should continue this but pls know that there’s no quality present here because i woke up in a cold sweat at four am to type it out. and hey, kevin, if you’re somehow reading this.... im sorry


End file.
